User talk:Zaffie
I hate to do this to you... ...but can, and if you say no, I understand, you are staff now, but on Bird's Blog about this, on her and Wetty's convo, can you please say this: "Wetty....you where there? (Press enter here) And I would have apoligised, and did to Birchy, Bird, Star, and Vi (Well, untill she lied) and I tried to apoligise to Forest. But you, or, some of you on the so called "court" weren't trying tell me what I did wrong, you where trying to make me feel bad and trash talk me." I really hope you will Zaffie. And thanks for doing all this for me, also, Vi yelled at me saying I was the reason she got banned....just thought I should tell you. I did reply saying that she should grow up, and relise that when she's in trouble, it's no-ones fault on her own....sorry. I couldn't hold that back tho. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I understand, but, I think you may have misunderstood me, or I misunderstood your reponce. My told me that I was the reason she got banned. And I told her that she needs to own up to her own....issues. Anyway, IRC on this wiki's channle with me? I might not be able to stay long, dinner might be done soon, but maybe for a sec? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 23:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for helping and listening to me Zaffie :) I was wondering why she was able to edit too. Cause when I counted it hadnt been nine months, I was like O.o Lol xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 14:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Did anything happen, and why wasn't I invited, I'm kinda improtant with this matter I saw Arti was back and she asked Vi to an IRC room, where you there? If so, can you tell me what happened and why I wasn't invited? I mean, I'm kinda important with this stuff...and...yeah [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 00:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I still wanted to talk to Arti, not really about the whole Vi thing, but just talk. And thanks for your help :) I got google chrome :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 03:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey Hey. lol. Congrats on being made admin! You desever with all the good you do for WFW :) plus, your extra super helpful :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 18:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thankies [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 15:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I need to talk to you ASAP, it's about Star and Arti :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I went to dinner for my mom's BDay, can you give me a channle where I can reach you? It says that command is invailded [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I just did it, and all is said is *Zaffie* Hi...what now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 22:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Is everything okay? I saw the blog on WFW, and....yeah, everything okay? You know you can always message me if you want to talk about anything. I know we dont talk alot anymore, but still, we are best friends...Right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 23:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Imma warn you, this is gonna be long... Okay, Bird told me her side of things (and you, in a shortened way, just told me yours) and she's just been upset, cause she feels like no-one notices her, like with the vandal thing, so then (in her words) you come in, and brag about being an admin (agin her own words) when she was demoted for being in the court, which she was barly in. (I dont know about that, cause I'm still confused about who was who...well, except Vi, but we're okay anyway so...I trust her (bird) on that tho) and it made her feel sad/mad/upset, and then she says she askes you to stop, and you say things like shut your tap, and no-one asked for your opioin, so, again, her own words, she's hurt, and all she wanted was for you to say sorry (I dont know what for exactally, but I think its for bragining (or what she tells me you've done, which she describs as bragining, since I only have her side, and I'm not allowed on the IRC, I dont know everyone's side and every fact) So, unless you have the time/want to give me your side, thats what I have to go on. Also, please dont message her about it on here, I dont want to hurt either of you, which I'm sure I'd have to do want of you. I did stand up for you, saying you've gone through a lot recently (this year) that we know, not to metion the stuff you haven't told us. so.....I stood up for you, but I think it's only fair to stand up for her, since she is also my friend. On to the happier stuff, when you say school, do you mean non-home school. And if your gonna dift away from WFW, does that mean you can (maybe) also be on here? Glad RL is going good :D My Wiki and Real life both have drama (you can read my diary to learn about RL, and you already know my wiki stuff) So...hope I've kinda help you and Bird....sorry if I made it worse :/ Love, Bloody [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 00:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Who's Cthulhu? Well she feels she should still be an admin. Well, 1. Please dont curse about people on the wiki, on my wiki please, but she's probablly going thought a lot, like you have been. Well, you could join here! :D We're excepting everyone here, and dont we think a lot alike? Well...that means we wont talk anymore ;-; and no, I dont know what 'it's in whup-whup' means, but you could teach me :D. What's futsool? But you can't leave meh you, no afense to anyone else, and my bestest friend. You'd be three in real life, but on Wikia, and the rest of the interwebs, you're #1! I need you to be on here, even if you dont write, just to talk to me! I don't know what I'd do without you! you have to talk to me!!!!! lol, but for real, please dont leave me See! I used P!nk! How can you say no now?! You must stay for meh! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 14:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Will this be one of those places? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 00:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Maybe you could make your user page and siggie page? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 00:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Just A Question Are you dead yet? XD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 21:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) You should look at this: http://www.terriblefate.com/ :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw you blog on WFW (I'd have commented, but, ya know, I can't). I was going to ask you this on your website (which looks pretty cool :D), but then I remember I can message you here :D So anyway, would you either 1) send me a friend request on Facebook (I've linked my FB and Wikia accounts, so if you go to my user bubble on here there will be a link x3) or 2) Link me to your facebook so I can friend request you? I miss talking to you a lot, and if you're leaving WFW, I assume that you'll be leaving most, if not all, of Wikia anyway :c Which will mean this will no longer work in letting me talk to you. So yeah, I understand if you dun wanna be friends on Facebook too x3 Bai Zaffie! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: So does this mean that you are for the most part leaving Wikia? And I'll add a section to my user page for it. You could do the same :3 And remember, you're always welcomed here. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I've already made my two blogs per month x3 but I'll allow you to make a blog or this even tho you aren't a member :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC)